Heart Calling
by lsabellaSwan
Summary: James Maslow is going through a painful break up with his girl friend. He gets on tour and then he begins to heal. Who do you think will be the person who makes him feels like 'Confetti is Fallin?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Summer breeze flows by as I take my daily run along my neighborhood. With my ear buds in and my glasses on I go from jogs to runs but I never walk. A couple of girls pass by and they smile and wave at me and I flash a smile to them. Life is good, real good. I'm James Maslow, **The** James Maslow and I live the high life of singing and acting. Girls in my neighborhood seem to get the fact that I'm famous and I like my privacy. I finish my run and I head to my house all drenched in sweat but it was worth it. I got a missed call from my girlfriend Halston so I send her a text: "Hey baby just finish my daily run. Will call you after my shower ok? Love you. Xoxo James" before I hopped in the shower.

I came out of the bathroom with my towel on my shoulder calling my girl whistling a tune before I hear her pick up "Hello?" "Hey, babe how's your day?" I replied all relaxed as I hang up my towel. "James, listen I have a new gig going on with Zac Efron in it." She replied ignoring my question which wasn't like her. "That's really great! I'll visit you whenever I can" I said. She lets out a sigh on the phone that I can hear it clearly something wasn't good. "Babe is everything ok?" I asked. "It's over, James. You and I, I'm going to be doing this and you're going on tour and we can't see each other...I'm sorry but we're done with. I called to tell you that." She answered. I realize I was walking around my living room so I decided to sit down my heart picking up the pace as I try to comprehend what was going on. "Halston, babe, listen…I know we both will be busy but we can work this out..I know we can..Just don't let go to us..please?" I pleaded. "No, James I'm going to be single for awhile so I can figure things out before I go on a relationship again..I'm sorry." She said before hanging up. My heart ached and I never cried that much before but tonight was different. Halston was no longer mine and it hurt but I had to let her go. That day I realize that tour with the guys will be different.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James hasn't been doing so well since his break up with Halston. He has manage to have good energy during the concerts and smile when he's with fans however, whenever he's in his tour bus with Carlos or when he's with us then he seems distant and just so quiet. If you knew James the way I do then you'd know that James is not quiet.  
"Tonight we will be performing in Austin, Texas are you guys excited?" I asked the guys when we're all just hanging out at the lobby of our hotel.  
"I can't wait to see what kind of crowd we'll have there! I bet Alexa will love it!" Carlos exclaimed all excited while munching on some gummy bears.  
"That's true. Our fans seem different every different place we go Carlos!" I said nodding in agreement. "How about you Logan?" I asked.  
"What can I say? It's my home state. I love it there! We'll be doing everything Texas style!" Logan replied. "Everything? Even the way you dance?" Carlos asked.  
"Everything will be Texas style because we're in the best state!" Logan said. "How about you James? Anything you look forward too?" I asked.  
"I can tell you something I'm looking for… Picking out the world wide girl and see how she reacts" James said. I smiled "See now that's something I love seeing. The fans are just amazing and seeing how happy they are just makes me happy" I said.  
"Tomorrow night is gonna be one heck of a night then. Cheers for the Summer Break Tour" I said lifting up my drink. "Cheers!" The Carlos and Logan said at the same time. "Cheers" Said James in a voice sounding close to monotone as he lifted his cup up. We all clink our cups together and drink at the same time. We will have the best time tomorrow and we will be sure James will as well.

_**The next evening.**_

"Now, we're going to pick our Worldwide girl" I said and got an eruption of screams from the crowd. "Okay, guys who should we pick?" I asked the guys and they looked at James who didn't seem to care.  
"Carlos says that girl over there in the front with the vintage clothing over there" Logan said to me. I looked at the front for that girl and I found her, she wore vintage t-shirt with a pair of short shorts and her auburn hair was hanging a couple inches above her waist.  
She didn't have a sign and she was alone too. "That one over there with the black t-shirt and black cap on" I said pointing at her. I noticed she had a black cap on too and she was in shock before she got up on stage.  
Girls let her passed by and she got up on stage she had blue-green colored eyes and beautiful pale skin. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Kristen" She replied and Carlos gave her a hug before she sat down. She sat next to James and Carlos. Logan smiled at me and winked and I totally understood why Carlos was excited. They have gotten this girl for James.  
I laughed before sitting in my seat and we begin to sing _**Worldwide**_ and when James sang to her we were looking at the crowd but then at him and her. "Always remember girl you're mine" James held her hand and squeezed it when he hit the high notes and we grinned but kept singing to the fans. Then we sing _**Amazing **_ before we sing the final song which was _**We Are**_.

All the fans left after the show ended and Kristen stayed because we insisted. "Kristen, how about you stay with James while me and Logan go look for Carlos?" I asked her. She nodded and then we left.  
"James better not mess this up because she's so beautiful and he deserves to be happy" I said to Logan as we kept walking looking for Logan. A fan ran up to us and said "Can I please get a picture with you guys?" Logan and I both nodded and took the picture with her and she got so excited and hugged us both.  
"I love Kogan soo much! Thank you so much for the pic!" She said before running away. "Kogan ay? We have crazy fans" Logan said. "Crazy amazing fans" I added.

We found Carlos in his tour bus laughing with Alexa. "She seriously told me that though Carlos!" Alexa exclaimed.  
"I love how they really support us" Carlos said wrapping his arm around Alexa.  
"They're really sweet Carlos and not to mention very thoughtful. They wrote you and me some letters and some are really sweet" She said holding up the envelopes she had. "Well as soon as we get going then we'll read them together." Carlos said and Alexa nodded.  
"Well, they seem to be busy" Logan said and shut the door softly. "We should go check how Kristen and James are doing" Logan added and I just shrug and followed him. I hope James was being good company.

James was actually talking to her which was something I'm glad he wasn't silent. Logan and I hid behind the building peeking out to peek at them two talking. "So you aren't doing much lately?" James asked."No, I have about 2 weeks to myself before I got to begin training for my new movie" Kristen replied.

"Well you know; if you ever need someone to speak to then I can speak to you. Can I get your phone so I can type in my number?" He asked his voice sounding a bit lower and sweet than I have ever heard. "He is sweet talking isn't he Logan?" I asked. "Sounds like it. Or maybe he is just being a good friend you know?!" Logan said. "Mmmhmm." I responded.

Kristen handed him her phone and he begin to put the number in before passing her the phone. "Thank you, it was really great talking to you and all. Plus you guys did an amazing performance" She said sliding her phone in her back pocket of her jeans. "Thanks, we had fun doing our job. Hey, I got to go now we're about to leave. Text me whenever and I'll add you to my contacts okay? Bye." He said giving her a side hug that she returned. "See ya." She said before pulled back and walked off.

He walked to the corner where Logan and I was and said "What's up guys?" He asked all nonchalant. "Uhm.. We were just going for some snacks" I said trying to think of a proper excuse. "Yeah so you and Logan were staring at me for the past couple of minutes so you guys can get snacks?" James asked not believing my lie. "Admit it you guys were eavesdropping on me and Kristen" James said. "Yes, we were" Logan admitted before I could answer. "So what do you think of her?" I asked. "She's really nice and she's going through a break up herself so we both can relate on that." He replied.

"So are you guys gonna talk more?" I asked as Logan and I walked with James to the tour bus. "Well, yeah I told her if she needed someone to talk to then I'm here for her and that's why I gave her my number." He answered. "Gonna catch up with Carlos and then go to bed so catch you guys later" James replied before going to his tour bus.

"That was weird" Logan said walking inside our tour bus. I shut the door and sit on the couch looking at him "Well what do you think it means? Can James move on before the end our Summer Tour? I want us to not only have a great tour but I want to see him smiling again" I said to Logan. "Well there's only prayer and time that can tell anything Kendall. We just got to be there for him and try to get him to think of other things besides of Halston. It's still a fresh break up so; I honestly don't think he'll get over her that easily. He really liked her a lot" Logan explained.

I nodded before going to the bunk bed lying down on my bed "You're right... Uh Hey, Logan?" I asked. "Yeah?" He responded. "How come you haven't dated anyone in a while?" I asked. "Well because the last time I liked someone she end up dating you and it messed with our friendship and I don't want that to happen again." Logan answered. I nodded remembering the time Logan and I liked the same girl and I end up winning her heart. It didn't do good with our friendship and then she end up trying to slept with me which didn't work with me because I was on tour and well; We end breaking up. I hadn't found the right one at the moment but, Carlos seems to.

"We have another concert tomorrow Kendall so we should sleep. G'night bud" Logan said turning off the light. "Good night, Logan" I said. Logan starts snoring within minutes. I don't get how he falls asleep so fast but, I know that I'm going to fall asleep a lot later. I prayed for James and us as a band and then I begin to make a list in my mind of what we should do. We got to go more places after the concert or before so James can be distracted. Then I had a perfect idea.

(Author Note: What do you think Kendall's idea is?! Reviews please?! It can be idea wise or just plain ol what you liked or not like about this story. I enjoy reviews and I'll be uploading Chapter 2 soon)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up quite early and I decided to get ready. I climbed off the bed and went to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair I decided to write in my song book.

I was feeling inspired at the moment and I begin to write in_: Girl, you don't understand. The way that you stare... at me, just . breath away. Ooh take my hand and give me your heart. I will never ever hurt you_.

I stopped writing and sighed so I pulled my phone and looked at my phone there was the picture of Halston. I wonder how she's doing so I decided to give her a call. She picked up the phone sounding drowsy "Hello?" "Hey, Halston how's it going?" I asked. "I'm doing great. Filming is just amazing and Zac is such a gentleman, he's great" She said.

We talked for about an hour and a half and as soon as I got off the phone with her Carlos came in the room with Kendall. I smiled at them both "What's up guys?" "Oh nothing We are about to go skate board at the park then go grab something to eat. You coming?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, I suppose so let me get dressed and I'll be there in a sec" I said before going to my suit case to get something to wear.

When we finally arrived to the park Logan and Carlos went skate boarding around while Kendall walked around the place. I decided to walk with him by walking by his side holding on the leash as I walk my dog Fox. "Have you written anything recently Kendall?" I asked. "Yeah, I have written some things then I mostly have been reading or playing a game with Logan." Kendall replied. I just nodded and then we walked in silence.

"Have you spoken to her today?" Kendall said finally breaking the silence. "Who?" I asked. "Kristen." Kendall said "The girl you met last night." "Oh…Her. I haven't talk to her yet but I'll probably text her later today." I replied. "You know sometimes the soul sees what the heart cannot." Kendall said I gave him a confusing look before he continued "Meaning, even though your heart is still hurting from that break up the soul seeks for a way to heal and to move on. I know you cannot think of that but just try to distract yourself from the break up and it can really help you."

I just nodded and walked before I had to reach a stop. I picked up Fox and held him in my arms for the rest of the walk with Kendall. "You know you always give great advice Kendall." I said. "Well that's because I read lots of books plus I'm on the bus with Logan and you know that he's intelligent." Kendall said. I nodded in agreement "Carlos is inspiring but he's also very childish you know?" I said to Kendall.

"He's un chico loco and well we all are dorks." Kendall said before he laughed. I joined with him and then we got Logan and Carlos to walk with us to the restaurant. After we finally finished eating we all head to the tour bus to get ready for another concert.

"You know I really had a great time today did you?" Carlos asked me. "Yeah, I did. It was nice just hanging out with you guys." I said. "Well what do you want to do tomorrow?" Carlos asked and before I can answer my phone starts ringing. "Answer that first then we can talk" Carlos said smiling before I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said waiting a couple of seconds. "Oh Hey! How's it going? Yeah… I called you earlier? Uhm… No I don't think so. What?! Oooh I see.. Yeah. I had lunch with the guys.. You did? That's-That's great! Oh I see… I have indeed… You're going there? I'm sure we'll be there in the same day so yeah we can hang out.. Definitely.. I see. Wanna talk to him right now? Uh huh…. Oooh okay well here he is.." I pulled my phone from my face and looked at Carlos "She wants to speak to you." I said before handing him the phone.

A confused Carlos answered the phone while I was getting ready for tonight. "Hey girl, how are you? Oh she's great! Yeah….Uh huh.. Oh I know…. Uh huh…. Yeah! We are most likely… We shall! Do you wanna hang out with us all? Ooh nothing… I was just wondering if you wanted to hang with me and James first then Kendall and Logan later… All together? That sounds good… It's great to hear from you too! Listen, I got to get dressed for tonight's concert, James will call you later ok? Bye then!" Carlos hung up my phone and passed me it.

"What did she said?" I said raising a brow. "Well she said that she is going to film in Las Vegas for two days and we're going to be there around the same time she's there; So, I said that we should do some things together." Carlos said.

"Carlos did you call her while I went to the restroom back at the restaurant?" I asked.

"Yeah…Maybe… Why does that matter?" Carlos said.

"Because that's why she called back." I explained.

"Well that's good that she called back because she's a great girl and you guys should become friends." Carlos said looking at me. "I guess so." I said shrugging.

"You know James, You can't find love—It-it finds you and once it comes it'll come when you least expect it." Carlos said before taking his bag and leaving the bus.

The words after he left had stuck in my head for awhile before new lyrics came to my mind.

_Love is said to come and go…But true love will forever stay. When will it come?, I thought she was the one… But then she broke my heart and ran away… She tore it apart and left me in the dark, so baby tell me you'll stay.. Mine…Mine… Tell you'll stay, mine…. Mine…. Tell me you'll stay mine._


	4. Chapter 3

When we finally got to Las Vegas, The boys and I did rehearsals and then we did the concert the following evening. "We did great guys, where should we go celebrate?" Kendall asked. "Let's check out a local restaurant here." I said in response.

"How about Joe's?" Carlos asked. "Joe's sounds good, now who's going with us?" Logan asked. "Well Carlos, Alexa, you, James, Dustin and myself." Kendall said. "I'm inviting Kristen over is that cool?" I looked up from my phone at Kendall. "Yeah, Of course!" Carlos said with a huge grin on his face.

I grinned and looked back at my phone for her response. "She's in guys. She's going to meet us there." I said before putting my phone in my pocket. "I'll head to my bus there. Carlos, come whenever ok?" I left the concert hall.

I saw some girls as I go to my bus "Hey James can I get a photo?" The blonde girl asked. I nodded and then stood next to her and manage to smile for her. After she took the pic her brunette friend took a picture of me and I signed it for her. "Amber ask him what you always wanted to ask him." The brunette nudged the blonde girl, named Amber. "James, is it true that you and Halston aren't together anymore?" Amber asked.

I shrugged "She and I had to part ways due to our job but, she's doing well so I'm fine." The girls both hugged me before Amber said "I have to go, I hope you have a good evening James and know that we love you." I nodded and grinned at them before they left. I realized that Halston and I aren't together and I manage to handle it as I distract myself with the guys.

I got to my bus and wrote some things that inspired me in my song book and before I know it Carlos comes in. "Hey man" I said looking up from my song book.

"Hey James, You ready to party with your brothas from another mothas?" Carlos asked. I laughed and nodded "Definitely".

We got to the restaurant and we all were seated and ready to order. Carlos nudged me and I looked up and saw Kristen enter the restaurant in a lovely black dress with her hair in loose curls. I stood up and pulled the chair out as she sat down. "Thank you" She mumbled and I said "No problem" and I promise you, I don't need to look at Carlos to see that he was grinning at Kristen and me.

"You look nice" I managed to say and her green eyes met my hazel ones as she smiled a small smile and replied "Thanks, You do too". "What would you like to order Kristen?" Kendall asked looking at her and she shrugged "A burger and a coke sounds good."

"And add some fries there as well" Alexa added looking at Kristen "I'll have what you're having girl." Kristen smiled. "I'll have a salad and a tall glass of tea" Kendall said looking at me as I took note of everyone's order. "I want a burger and a coke" Logan said.

"I want a burger, a side of onion rings and a side of fries. I also want a cup of water with that" Carlos said looking at Alexa as he wraps his arm around her. "I'll just have a burger and a coke then" I said writing down the last order before the waiter arrived.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked and I just handed her the list and she just looked at me blankly before walking away. Carlos made a joke and we all laughed aloud. "How's filming?" I asked Kristen and I swear I saw something sparkled in her eyes. "It's been amazing! I got to work with some amazing people."

I raised my brow in curiosity and looked at her "Like who?" I asked her. "Zac Efron and Halston Sage they're fun to hang out with but they couldn't come with me tonight." She said. "And why's that?" I asked. "She and him are going on another couple date thing and it'll be awkward like last time. They were kissing after the date and I felt so weird being there so…yeah." She explained.

I nodded before looking at the table cloth. "You know she mentioned you a couple of times. Are you guys friends or something?" She asked. "We used to date" I said bluntly. "I'm so sorry about that…I didn't even know that" Kristen said touching my arm and my eyes stared at her hand before looking up to her.

"It's fine. She was the past, I mean she and I are going to remain good friends so yeah." I said. "I am not friends with my ex. It's just too weird and it's not the same." Kristen added.

The food came and we all ate and talked about the concert, our plans for tomorrow and so on. Carlos and Alexa left early to have some quality time but, Logan, Kendall, Kristen and I stayed.

Logan talked about a girl he met tonight and how he's really interested in her and Kendall talked about his family and his pets. "Speaking of pets, I got to feed Fox dinner" I said. "You want to come see him?" I asked Kristen and she nodded. I walked with her out the door and I turn to look at Logan and Kendall one last time. Kendall winked, put his thumbs up and mouth the words "Great job".

I open the door to my bus and she got in before I shut the door. "Nice bus" she commented. "Thanks" I said before getting Fox out of his cage. "Want to hold him while I get his dog food?" I asked and then handed her Fox.

"Hey there little guy how are you?" She said as she held him like a baby, rubbing Fox's tummy. I could tell he was happy by the waggling of his tail. I got the food and put it in his bowl before putting it on the floor.

"You put him down, so he can eat" I said and she let him down watching him run to his bowl. "He's so cute!" She exclaimed. "He's like a child to me. I spoil him so much" I said. "He's so adorable I can see why you would spoil a dog like him." She said.

"Would you like me to give you a personal tour of my bus?" I asked her and she nodded. "I'd love that" She answered and I begin walking around showing her my place.

After I gave her a tour, we both sit down on my bed and talked for a while before I looked at her. "I had a great time, we should do this more often." I said. "Yeah, when I have more free time then we can." She said running her hands over her hair.

She stood up "I've got to head back to my hotel so I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" She then hugged me and I hugged her back tightly before letting her go. "Good night" I said smiling. "Good night" She smiled back and left my bus.

I know the boys are going to ask about this and I knew what I was going to tell them. I'm going to tell them that she's a really great girl and we had a great time.


End file.
